


Viewer Discretion

by belivaird_st



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol Danvers babysits Monica one night and has a difficult time deciding a movie they should watch.





	Viewer Discretion

“I still think we should watch the Little Mermaid,” Carol Danvers sighed, plopping a second scoop of chocolate ice cream inside Monica’s dish which already had two vanilla wafers stuck on both sides with Oreo crumbs, whipped cream, and Hershey syrup. 

“I’ve seen that movie a million times!” Monica groaned. She was standing beside her mother’s best friend at the counter in the kitchen one night, dressed in an oversized Dr. Pepper T-shirt and a pair of yellow daisy pajama bottoms. Her damp, frizzy hair was covered up in a black silk slumber cap.

“Well, let’s go for a million-one,” Carol grinned. She had finished making Maria’s daughter her ice cream and pushed the glass bowl towards her. Monica took it off the counter and helped herself get a spoon out from the drawer. 

Monica scooped up some of her dessert and slid the spoon into her mouth. “They’re having a Jaws marathon on TV...”

“Jaws? The killing shark? Nope, no way. That’s not happening, sweetheart. You’ll have nightmares tonight for sure!” Carol grabbed a spare bowl from the top cabinets to serve herself some ice cream.

“C’mon, please? I won’t get scared! Let’s try it,” Monica begged. 

“Monica—your mother will kill me if I let you see a PG-13 movie!”

“I’m not afraid of some dumb shark movie! I’ve already saw Nightmare On Elm Street, and Friday the 13th!” Monica clicked her spoon against her teeth before continuing to eat more of her delicious treat.

“You’re not suppose to be watching those,” Carol grumbled. She now stuck two vanilla wafers into her ice cream before sprinkling it with cookie crumbs. Monica half-shrugged and watched the blonde female superhero squeeze a drizzle of chocolate syrup out from the Hershey bottle.

They both ended up watching Jumanji in the living room with all the lights off and Goose curled up in a bright orange ball between them. Monica’s favorite part of the film was the lion scene. Carol’s was the stampede. She rubbed Maria’s only child and peered down as she snuggled up against her.

“Better choice?” Carol asked. 

“Yeah,” Monica giggled, and took a crunchy bite of her wafer.


End file.
